Antithesis
by Briar Eve Sheurmann
Summary: Pre-game. How does an orphan grow up to command the greatest military force on the planet? How did this force come to be? Hero origins explained. The dawning of the Garden/SeeD Military Empire.
1. Chapter 1 The Snuffing Out

**_`*`The Trance Saga`*`  _**

**_  ANTITHESIS     _**

**_Copyright © Briar Eve K. Sheurmann 2002-2003_**

**_Selected characters, events and places © Squaresoft inc._**

****

****

**_`*`The Trance Saga`*`_**

**__**

**_The Diadem Trilogy_**

**_*PeRFecT_**

**_*_****_Eden_****_ Unbound_**

**_*Diadem_**

****

**_~ANTITHESIS~_**

**_Sempre_**

****

****

****

**_                               ~~*~`Timeline`~*~~_**

****

**_                               Diadem_**

**_                               4045 C.O (Centran Origin)= 0 A.C. (After [Lunar] Cry)_**

**_                               4020 C.0 B. of Odin Viator_**

**_                               4024 C.0. B. of Diadem (Viator)_**

**_                               4030. Rise of the house of Red._**

**_                               4039. Trance Prophecy realized by A. Viator. D of A. Viator._**

**_                               4040 C.O. Diadem Trance Quest. _**

**_                               0 A.C. May- 1st Lunar Cry_**

**_                               0 A.C. November. Diadem defiance. Iudicium martyred. Hyne Descent. _**

**_                               Antithesis_**

**_                               976 A.C. Birth of Serenya Lyynyd (Xu)_**

**_                               977. A.C. Winhill virgin b. twins. E. (Leonheart), L (Samah.)_**

**_                               978 A.C. Rise of Sorceress Adel-War begins. L. (Samah) taken._**

**_                               980 A.C. V. Trepe meets E. Laurentide (Lyynyd-Kramer)_**

**_                               981 A .C. Trance Prophecy realized by G-M Almasy in Lunarimanus_**

**_                               981. B. of Q. Trepe, S. Almasy._**

**_                               982. B of _**_S. Leonheart_******_, S. (Tilmitt)_**

**_                               982. B of  _**_I_****_._******_ (Kinneas)_**

**_                               983. B of Z. (Dincht), R. (Heartilly)_**

**_                               983. Fall of the Hyenite Templar Order, death of M,_**_S_****_ Samah_******_ by Adel. _**

**_                               985. Conception of _****_Balamb_********_Garden_****_ by G-M Kramer, R. Laurentide._**

**_                               985. E.(Kramer) founds temporary Centra orphanage. E. Leonheart taken._**

**_                               986. L. Loire/anti-Adel mvmt. Seals Sorceress._**

**_                               987. Construction of Garden commences. White SeeD ship._**

**_                               988. Ultimecia makes contact with _****_I._**_(_****_Kinneas) Transfer of T.K._****

**_                               988-989. Orphanage separation._**

**_                               991. Q. Trepe arrives at B. Garden._**

**_                               994. 1st SeeD graduation._**

**_                               995. E. (Kramer) sealed._**

**_                               997. Q. Trepe becomes SeeD._**

**_                               PeRFecT_**

**_                               999. Q. Trepe becomes instructor. June. Realization of B.Sorceress_**

**_                               999. Release of E.(Kramer), arrival of Ultimecia. D of R. Laurentide_**

**_                               999. Emprisionment of Vigil._**

**_                               Final Fantasy 8_**

**_                               1000. May. Neo-Sorceress War. 2nd Lunar Cry._**

******_Eden_****_ Unbound_**

**_                               1000 November. Diadem returns. 2nd Coming._**

**_                               Sempre_**

**_                               1982.Ultimecia born._**

**_                               1995. Ultimecia kills own mother to inherit sorceress powers._**

**_                               1996.Ultimecia hunts Vigil _**

**_                               2005.Ultimecia discovers elements of time kompression._**

**_                               2005.Cycle of the Trance complete. _**

****

****

**_ANTITHESIS_**

**_Book 1:_**

**_Human Audacity_**

_Chapter 1: The Snuffing Out. (A.C. 980)_

            The closet was one foot, by one and a half feet by two and a half feet in height- Which meant she'd have to find a new hiding spot by the new year. 

Serenya-Lynyyd grew like a weed. . . 

 and trembled like a leaf.

            "You stupid, clumsy cunt- How the fuck could you spill all of my absinthe? Ignorant, illiterate whore- you're useless. Mop up the fucking floor before I shove your face in it and make you lap it up like the bitch you are. Fucking Hyne. . ."

            Serenya-Lynyyd quivered like a reed and wiped dewy tears from rosy cheeks. The darkness of the cupboard offered little solace.

            "And where are those translations. That She-male is going to be here any moment and if they aren't here, in my hands, she's going to demand a sacrifice- most definitely human. Believe me, woman- I will not hesitate to hand you over to her. And if that doesn't sate her, I'll toss in that immature midget you call a 'daughter'. That girl's just as worthless as the strumpet that bore her.  And I know she's not mine. . .Serenya! Serenya! Get your ass out here- come and see your Daddy."

            Serenya stood, feet firmly rooted to the dusty closet floor. She could hear her mother weeping.

            "Serenya, darling. Stay there. Antonyas- you're drunk. Please, go rest. The mistress will not be pleased to see you in this condition. . ."

            "Where are those translations-where are they! She will kill us without them. Where are they?"

            "Please, Antonyas. Don't. . ." 

            A thick smack rang through the halls.  Serenya  fell to the ground silently, and curled into the fetal position. She swayed back and forth, trying to rock herself into oblivion, but her mother's feeble sniffling caught and held her attention.

            "The tomes are in the study where you left them, Antonyas." Mama seethed, but spoke as politely as possible. "Go prepare them for the mistress. Serenya and I will prepare the hall for her eminence."

            Another harsh thwap led to a moment of silence. 

            "Never. . .ever, disrespect me, woman. Now- clean this god-forsaken hole. All my absinthe ruined. .. I was going to kill you tonight with that, bitch. Scrub the counters and floors as well. Disgusting, stupid animals. Serenya!  Serenya!  Come and help your cunt mother- she doesn't understand how to scrub the floor. Serenya!"

            "Please, Antonyas. Let me find her."  Serenya's mother's voice was so delicate and beautiful. Serenya lay like the dead.

            "I'm going to kill that child."

            Heavy footfalls and progressively quiet cursing polluted the air. Then a door slammed and there was silence.  

            Serenya was dead until she heard the signal. Three soft taps and a whistle.  Then, the little girl rose to her feet and stole stealthily from her musty and dark sanctuary.

            The dining room was pristine in it's ornamented beauty- oak pillars lined the perimeter of the massive hall and great wooden lintels shot across the ceiling in symmetrical, aesthetic patterns.  A series of mythological scenes were depicted in the stained glass windows that lined the far wall, and massive, modern oil paintings hung from the west wall, the glisten of the gold foil  brought out by the  free standing torches and crystal chandelier.  It was truly a hall fit for a king. . .

            Or a seditious sorceress' assistant.

            The four-year old raised her dark-capped head to watch her mother as she finished mopping the large puddle that blemished the glossy, hardwood floor.  Her mother's waist-long, blue black hair bounced with every action and her willowy figure bobbed with the movement of the broom.  Serenya studied her young mother's beautiful face- her cheeks were puffy and red, and her large brown eyes glistened with lingering drops of tear, but there was a bold ferocity in her aura. Serenya could feel how strong her mother was- no matter how many times Papa hit her, she would come back stronger and prouder. She was resilient.

            "Serenya, sweetheart, would you sweep the ashes from the hearth?" The beatings were taking their toll- Mama's voice sometimes cracked when she spoke, and a pair of bruised ribs made breathing a little difficult.

            "Of course, Mama." The child's sweet voice reverberated through the hall and she skipped merrily to the fireplace, which she painstakingly cleaned.  She actually enjoyed cleaning it- sometimes she would push the ash into a little pile, then stick her finger in and draw pictures in the blackness. The gray marble of the hearth was stark against the coal dust, and the inverted colors always excited Serenya.

            The little brunette brushed the ash into a sack and tossed it into the trash.  Then she stood with her mother in the foyer.

            "Mama-who is coming today? Who is visiting?"  Serenya tugged gently at her mother's garish, Trabian gown. Prying the little hand from the delicate material, Mama took her daughter's fingers in her palm and gave her daughter the most beautiful, confident smile she could muster.

            "Empress Adel is here today to see Papa- so you know what this means, my love."

            Serenya knew.  She would play statue, with an unassuming smile plastered across her cherubic face.  The scary lady would enter, take books or potions or whatever from Papa, then leave quickly, as if she hated the very idea of this house.

            "Serenya. . .?"

            "I know, Mama. I will behave."

            "Show your father what a good girl you are- that way tomorrow will be even more satisfying."

            Serenya didn't understand her mother, but she didn't have time to ask. Her papa hurried into the foyer from the  basement study.  

            Her papa, Antonyas, was a handsome man.  He was older than her Mama, and he had dark red hair and large green-blue eyes.  When he wasn't cursing or hitting anyone-when he was sober- he was witty and charming.  But he hadn't been witty and charming in months. Storming in with several potions and tomes in hand, he stood beside his wife.

            "Keep your sneaky mouth shut, slut, and we'll live through this.  Make one false move and I'll kill that ugly little urchin."

            "I won't fail you, Antonyas."

            "Shut up. Both of you.  She's here."

            Serenya's papa always knew when Empress Adel had arrived, even before her large shadow obscured the light through the front door.  They didn't move- these few moments before the Sorceress' visit were the only times they stood as a collected group- a family.  The large, brass handle turned slowly, and the demon-woman entered Serenya's home.

            She stood well over seven feet tall- built like an ogress or a  giant.  Her coarse, flaming hair was clipped short at the front and traveled down her back in a thick, nordic braid.  Sharp tattoos cluttered her face and her teeth. . .her teeth made Serenya shudder.  They were like puppy teeth- small and sharp and ready to gnash.  The sweeping robes fell from her muscular body in loose folds that dragged along the ground behind her in a sort of royal train.  Serenya figured that they were probably sheets off someone's king sized bed.

            But she kept her thoughts to herself.

            "Lynyyd."

            "Your eminence."  Antonyas bowed low and presented his materials to his employer. The hulking power took them from his quivering grasp and inspected the vials.

            "This is not absinthe."

            "No, your eminence. It is Admantian- a more subtle and lethal concoction.  I discovered it's recipe in the Centran Lunar Cry tome for which you requested a translation.  I hope that I was not too brash in concluding that you would want a better version of this potion."

            She opened the cork in the vial and sniffed at it.

            "It is odorless and tasteless, my lady."

            "It will do." Her voice was a dark contralto, and it boomed through the manor with an unhealthy reverb. As if on command, three Estharian soldiers bustled into the room- two politely took the artifacts from the sorceress' hands, while the third deposited two books and series of scrolls in Antonyas' arms.  "I will return in twelve days for these translations, Lynyyd." She spoke with a lackluster tone, eyeing the house with little enthusiasm. "That is all" The dark sorceress studied her disciple's face, then dragged her attention from Mama, to the little dark haired girl who watched, totally awed, with an unassuming smile on her face.  Empress Adel grunted and sneered. "Charming."

            Then she exited back through the front door- her mountain-like form just barely making it through the specially-altered doorframe.  Her troops hurried behind her, and slammed the solid, oak door after them.  The tension was still thick in the air as  all three moved to the front windows to watch the mammoth woman board the sleek, fully-computerized airship.  The boarding hold closed and the fiery engines combusted and shot the vessel into the sky.  It flew to the south- toward Esthar. . .the land of snuffed out light. And dreams. And hope.

            Serenya finally allowed her lungs a breath.  Though Sorceress Adel deeply disturbed her, she was slowly becoming accustomed to the Estharian witch. The first time Serenya had seen Adel she had urinated in her spot- the Sorceress had laughed and sneered, but had not punished her. Her papa, however, had whipped her with his studded belt and thrown both Serenya and her Mama outside.  They had slept in the storm shelter and barely survived the night.

            "Antonyas. . ."  Mama began, but she was silence with a swift kick to the stomach.  Serenya cried out in alarm as her Mama fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. He kicked her twice more and slammed his fist against her nose.

            "Papa, no!"

            "Papa, eh?  You little bastard- we could've been killed because of you.  What were you doing?  What were you doing?" He grabbed her and began to shake her violently.  "Are you stupid?!?!  She would've killed us!  She would've killed you!  And, you little bitch, I would've enjoyed that. You useless little harpy- those eyes, that smile- you're a conniving bitch just like your mother. A baby slut. Do you think it's funny to put us all in danger? Do you think it's funny to shit the most powerful creature in the universe?!?!?  She is Hyne!  You don't make fun of Gods, my little baby. And you will learn this. . ."  Serenya knew her Papa's look- it was predatory and full of fury. He was going to beat her. 

            He was going to kill her.

            He lunged. Screaming, she ran, but he threw himself on her and slapped her across the face. Her kicking and flailing did nothing save enrage him further. Grabbing her by the throat with one hand, he punched her in the stomach, in the mouth and ripped out a chunk  of her soft, glossy hair. The child screamed in pain and cried for her mother.  But there was no answer.

            "She doesn't love you, Serenya. She can't- she's too busy with herself. Nobody loves stupid children. No one can love lazy, useless, draining babies.  I never wanted a daughter. Unless you were Adel herself, I could never love as weak a thing as a little girl.  Girls are just good for one thing. . ."  He ripped her blue satin frock from her skinny little body.

            "Please papa, no!" She sobbed, choking on her own tears and saliva. He snarled and covered her mouth with a hand.

            "Shut up- you are no daughter of mine!  You are no. . ." 

            There was a sharp clang as the large, cast-iron pan was slammed over the sorceress' aid's skull.  His eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped forward, on top of his half-naked child.  Serenya, through blood and tears, gazed up thankfully and adoringly at her mother, who kicked her husband to the side and gathered her abused child in her arms.  Serenya weakly kissed her mama's bloodied cheek.

            "Mama. . ."

            "Oh Serenya. I'm so sorry. . ." She cried and held her daughter's bruised and bloodied body against her own. The little girl tenderly stroked her mother's beautiful, inky tresses.  She hated it when her mama cried.

            "Mama- I'm sorry for making the Empress mad. . ."

            "You didn't do anything.  You are a good girl!" Her Mama whispered vehemently. "You have always been, and will always be a good girl, Serenya. I will always love you.  It's his fault. Not yours. Not mine."  The young woman gently put pressure on her baby's bleeding skull.  Most of the punches hadn't been too hard- Antonyas had been toying with the child.  But she was bleeding and hurting and shaken. And Serenya could be fragile.

            "Sweet one-will you give me a moment? I want you to close your eyes, put your hands over your ears and practice that lullaby we were working on last night, okay? I'll tell you when to stop. .."  

            "Okay, Mama."

            She stood tall and defiant above her nemesis- her nymph-like body erect, though badly beaten. She tossed her pot to the ground and grasped her weapon, a weapon she hadn't used in years. A weapon she'd strategically taped to the underside of the divan in the parlor for just such an occasion.  The young woman brandished her gunblade, her weapon of choice in her adolescence.

            "I have waited for this moment- longed for it even and fantasized about it.  I never cared if you hurt me- I was resilient and patient.  But only a sadistic monster can harm a child. You repulse me. From this day forth, we will be free of you. As we should always have been. Sometimes, I almost loved you.  But those were moments of weakness and gullibility. I have no reason to love you.  And neither does Serenya.  She is not your child- legally, yes. But in no other way does she belong to you.  You have left no legacy- but I hope this act marks the beginning of the end. Of us. Of this. Of Esthar and Adel.  Good bye."

            She rose the slender blade over the incapacitated body.  She had never killed another human. Never.  She had always been a preserver of life- animals, birds, trees, fish, children. .. She loved and simply wanted to be loved.  She was twenty two and had a four-year old daughter. . .Mama glanced over at her child, who lay curled up with her hands over her ears, humming the slow, modal lullaby they'd been practicing together.

_"Before I sleep I say a prayer_

_To keep Mommy and Daddy always there.___

_And for them to love me still_

_Though I know they always will."___

            Serenya had a beautiful voice- innocent and pure and elfin.  Her mother raised the gunblade higher.  He would pay for nearly shredding her innocence.  He would pay for hurting them for the last four years- the last six years. For tearing them away from society and imprisoning them in the Trabian wasteland. He would burn in hell for  the things he said and thought and did.  Snarling, she thrust the blade down.

            _'To keep Mommy and Daddy always there.'___

She stopped.

            "Damn."  

            She couldn't do it.  She couldn't kill. Not even him.  She tossed her blade to the side and wiped the blood from her nose. Then snorted- she knew she wouldn't be able to do it. She knew herself too well.  Luckily, she had an alternate plan.

            Mama quickly  ran to the pantry and found her prize- a bottle of oral moomba tranquilizers.  The lithe woman dragged her aching body back to her husband's unconscious form and popped three pills into his mouth. She manipulated his mouth and throat until she felt each one slide down his esophagus.  Though she secretly wished for him to choke to death on the large tablets, she was  happy enough that he remained unconscious.  The pills themselves would keep him knocked out for at least a few days.  And that was all they needed.

            "Come on, Serenya. Let's keep quiet now."  She picked up her poor, achingly beautiful child, who gazed up at her with large, golden-green eyes.  Mama kissed Serenya's cheek softly. "Are all of your favorite things packed up like we talked about?  The 'Just in case suitcase'?"

            "Yes mama. Everything except my blankie and my Ruby-dolly."  The child whispered softly, snuggling against her mother's shoulder.

            "Alright then- we'll just run on up and gather our things, then we're going to go on an adventure. . .would you like that?"

            ". . .is Papa coming?" Serenya asked, glancing down at the form strewn across the floor.  Her mother began to ascend the stairs,  forcing the body out of view.

            "No. He's not."  She replied.

            "Good. Because I don't love him anymore."

            Her mother said nothing to this.  She didn't know what to say. . .because she agreed.

            They gathered their packs and some rations and water.  Serenya and her mother had planned their escape over a year ago, but the factors had never been in place. Antonyas had never been drunk enough to overwhelm and Mama had never been so incensed and healthy to act on it.  And the timing was crucial. They had twelve days before Adel returned.  Since the original plan had been to kill Antonyas, they would have needed a substantial amount of time to properly hide themselves.  Instead- the bastard was tied to a heavy lounge chair in the  foyer with industrial strength rope  and wire.  If he didn't waste away from dehydration or choke on his own blood, his employer would find him in twelve days. Which gave Serenya and her Mama a decent amout of time to escape.

            After washing up and binding their wounds, the two 'women' finalized their departure.

            They bundled up tightly- it was Trabia and November.  The weather was deadly and unyielding.

            "Serenya? Are you ready?  Do you feel alright?"

            "Every minute makes me feel better, mama."

            "Do you want to say goodbye to papa?" Mama whispered, glancing toward her bound husband.  The little girl simply shook her head.

            "No. I want to leave."

            "Then lets."

            They left the lights on, the candles burning- Mama hoped for the house to set fire.  He had snuffed out their inner lights- it would be appropriate for him to be consumed by such a fire.

            Serenya tried to trudge through the snowy dunes, but her sore body and short legs hindered the pace.  She held close as her mother picked her up in a piggy-back carry and they braved the stormy night.

            They only had half a kilometer to find their way through before they found the final element of their plan.  One of the snowy dunes was larger and more rotund than the others. After dropping Serenya gently to the surface,  they brushed off the layers of snow that had culminated on top of the blue tarp. Then Mama unveiled their saving grace- a snow machine.

            "I've been coming out here every morning before Papa wanted his breakfast just to make sure it works." She smiled to her daughter as they climbed aboard.  Mama slid the key in the ignition and turned.   The machine purred and growled, pleased to be finally used.  Serenya sat in front of her mother,  protected by her parent's strong embrace and a tiny, masked helmet designed to keep out the frigid, Trabian wind. Mama gunned the motor with a grin and, without a moment's of hesitation, sped off.

            They left everything behind but their lives.

            For hours they drove in silence- Serenya slept most of the time or nibbled on bits of jerky and cracker.  Mama broke the silence finally.

            "Sweetheart?"

            "Mama?"

            "We're going to have a new life. A better life. So I think we need new names. . .Do you think you can pick some out for us?"

            "Is this a game, Mama?"

            "No, sweetheart- we're going to go to another country so we need new names. So think- what is your favorite name in the whole world? Think really hard about it, because once we choose, we can't change them again.  Can you think of anything?"

            The little girl thought about it really hard.  She thought about it for two hours.  Her mama remained silent, figuring the child to be asleep.

            "Xu."

            "Sweetheart? What was that?"

            "My name is Xu."

            "Like where the animals live?"

            "No. Just. . .Xu. Like the letter."  

            "Alright Xu. It's a beautiful name."

            The little girl twisted her neck to look at her mother.

            "What are you going to call yourself Mama?"

The young woman paused and answered thoughtfully.

            "Edea. My name is Edea."  
            "Mommy Edea."

            "No, Xuey- we're going to a different country now. I want.  . .I need you to call me. . .matron.  Call me matron sweetheart."

            "Matron."

            After that, Xu slept peacefully in Edea's arms.

~`*`~

                                                                                                                                                                                    **_ANTITHESIS_**


	2. Chapter 2 Subterranean Luminosity

**_ANTITHESIS_**

**Chapter 2:  Subterranean  Luminosity **

            "Look- we just need to get off this continent- this is dire. I'll pay you whatever I can. . ."

            "It's not about the money, Miss Edea- We simply have no means of transportation at the moment. We would very greatly offer our assistance if we could. . ."

            "No means. . .Well, then why  is there a  white-sailed schooner docked  on the southern bank? Hmmmm…?"

            "That vessel is not ours, miss Edea. . ."

            "Not yours? For Hyne's sakes- then whose is it?  Some other shumi existing in this commune? Direct me to. . .him/her/it. I need to use that boat."

            "I'm sorry." The shumi greeter motioned sympathetically with his enlarged hands. " I don't know whose ship that is. Perhaps the draw point guardians could enlighten you."

            "I. . .fine. Thank you anyway- I'm sorry for snapping. C'mon Xuey. . ."

            Edea grabbed the four-year old's hand and trotted her over to the pair of robust Shumi who guarded a swirling mass of color and light that could only be a legendary draw point. The young Galbadian woman had never actually seen one and  the sight left her awed and breathless.  The power of the  dense, magical field jetted through the air like a host of  multi-colored fireflies. Something about the magic  enticed her profoundly.

            "Matron. . .what is that?" Xu asked, trying to catch the floating bulbs of light in her little hands.  

            "Magic." Edea answered, utterly enthralled. She reached out to touch the manifested energy. It glittered and fizzled and dissolved into the air.

            "Can I have some?" Xu whispered, jumping up and down.  Her matron smiled and bit her lip.

            "You are some, Xuey." Edea chuckled at the little girl's pout. "Let's go talk to those big shumi guys, okay? We'll find magic when we're safe. Besides- I think this kind of magic would burn a hole in your pockets . ."

            Snaking her little hand back and stuffing it under her armpit, Xu followed Edea over to the Shumi Guardians.

            "Excuse me?  Would you happen to know who owns that white clipper docked on the southern bank?"

            The Shumi glanced at her blankly.

            "This place hold precious magic. Would you like to draw?"

            Edea, a little befuddled, shook her head no.

            "I. . .don't think I can use magic. Are you sure you don't know whose boat that is?  This is very important. . ."

            "Visit the Elder."  The second guard offered with a slight smile before returning to his iron-cold demeanor.  Edea sighed and wondered if the Shumi were  this ambiguous by nature or if they were purposely sending her on a wild chocobo chase.

            "Where is the elder?"  Edea didn't even have to pose the question- Xu piped up and pulled on the gargantuan Shumi's robes.  

            "Elder is in the new subterranean level!"  A little voice piped up from behind. Edea whirled around to meet an adorable, midget-sized Shumi with glittering doe-like eyes and a jovial smile.

            "Why hello!" She uttered with a bit of a laugh. His enthusiasm was refreshing and comical. "Do you think you could repeat that?"

            "Elder is underground in the mine-dwelling.  Here- follow me! Artisan will show you where to go."  Assuming that the Shumi was referring to himself, Edea gathered Xu in her arms and followed the little creature to the back of the settlement. His –was it a he? Were they all 'he's'? It?- robes fluttered around him as he bustled and scurried onto a rickety platform latched to a pulley.  Edea took a step back.

            "Is. . that what I think it is. . ."

            "The elevator." He answered proudly.  Noticing her wariness, he continued. "Do not be alarmed- It is very dependable. We have been using to get to the mines and back up for many years. Come- stand with Artisan. . ."

            Edea hesitated and glanced around at her surroundings for a safe area to stash her child- just in case. But there was nothing, so Edea held onto the little girl with a death grip as they boarded the elevator plank.  'Artisan' smiled then hollered down the mine shaft.

            "Please- hold on tight, ladies." He announced cheerily, taking hold of a suspending rope. The humans followed his lead just in the nick of time, as they suddenly began to plummet.

            Edea screamed, Xu giggled and the Shumi checked his watch and whistled.

            The makeshift elevator jerked to a sudden stop a quarter of an inch above the stone floor.

            "Mother of all Hyne." Edea panted and clutched at her throbbing chest. Walking on shaky legs, she stumbled off the plank and grabbed at the wall.  Xu jumped off the elevator and skipped to her Matron's side.

            "Wasn't that soooo fun?" The little girl squealed and threw her hands in the air.  Edea could only muster up a fake grin and a slight nod of her head.

            'When did I become an old, cowardly woman?' She thought, pushing herself away from the wall. Artisan stood beside her.

            "I understand your concerns- mothers must fear because children believe they are invincible.  That's why children always suffer. . ."

            Edea stared hard at the wise little Shumi, and followed him, wordlessly, into the light.

"Matron, oh matron- look!  It's sunny down here!"

            "You're right, Xuey- it is." Edea replied, perplexed. "How is that possible?" She asked, turning to her companion.

            "It is our ore that gives off this pretense." He replied patiently. "We mine elemental stones that enable us to sustain a perfect semblance of surface life below the earth. We are just finishing up moving our society below."

            "Why are you hiding down here?" Xu asked curiously.  Edea knew she should've scolded her for her rudeness, but she refused to squelch Xu's desire for knowledge. There was no reason to punish the little girl for her gifts. Besides, Artisan didn't seem offended.

            "We are hiding because of the sorceress, little one." He explained calmly. "She knows that we hold many natural treasures, and soon she will come to take them and hurt us. So we are moving everyone down here now. Though. . ."His tone became wistful. "I will miss the crisp air and seascape. I do not believe that I will be able to stay here all the time. Perhaps I will travel. . ."

            "Well-" Xu announced emphatically. "WE are traveling right now- would you like to come with us? We're going to Galbadia."

            "Not unless we meet the Elder." Edea reminded them. 

            "Oh yes, of course! Follow me." Artisan motioned ahead and the ladies followed him.

            The shumi village was reminiscent of the old, prairie parishes Edea had visited in her youth. In fact- the Shumi style was very similar to the little town of Winhill that she had visited one summer. The cobblestone sidewalk, the prattling stream, the thatched roofs were all echoes of a nearly-forgotten childhood

            "Come come- Elder's house is just up ahead. . ."

            Xu and her matron followed Artisan to the largest hut on the boulevard. Outside the building, a few moombas frolicked in the long grass.  Edea groaned as Xu's eyes widened with intense joy and delight.

            "What are they?" She breathed. Her little pink mouth formed a perfect 'o'. Artisan chuckled.

            "They are our relatives- moombas. Some Shumi become moombas, and some become elders."

            "Really?  Can I become a moom-ba?"  She clapped her hands together in joy.  Edea chuckled.

            "Sweetheart- only shumi can become moombas. Humans just stay humans. . ."

            Xu pouted, while Artisan threw Edea a curious look.

            "The child is human?"

            Edea's breath caught in her chest.

            ". . .Yes. She is." 

            Xu interrupted the exchange.

            "Well- can I at least visit with them? They are so beautiful. . ."

            "I'm sure you can say hello." Edea answered quickly, skirting the previous subject. "Say- why don't you stay here with the moombas, while I visit with the Elder.  Does that sound good?"

            "Sure." Xu nodded and ran toward the moombas, who ceased frolicking and greeted her with inquisitiveness.

            "Shall we?" Artisan offered.  Edea nodded firmly.

They entered.

            "Hyne- this is not going to work! Our sources say that she'll be here within the week. She knows about the ultima draw and the element stones. You have to get the rest of your people down here and you have to put a barrier on the shaft. It's the only way. . ." The rich alto tone of a human female voice greeted their arrival.

            'Other humans?' Edea pondered, and tried to see the parties involved.  The dip in the wall sheltered them from her view and Artisan blocked her way.

            "The rest of our tribe will not be back for six days- we cannot seal ourselves away without them." Responding to the woman's strong opinion was an obviously well-educated Shumi voice.

            "So you'll let your whole tribe die just to include a few stragglers who would probably be wise enough to steer clear of the place if they saw an Estharian airship parked at your door?  The barrier needn't be permanent- you need to figure out a way to seal it securely enough to prevent Adel from realizing this place exists, while making it provisional." The female voice exclaimed ardently.

            "And without spells. She'd sense that right away."  The comment came from a third voice- a very young male voice, from what Edea could judge. ". . .She is a sorceress, you know. . ."

            "Well then- how must we go about this?" The Shumi responded simply.  "I suppose if we leave markers and signs out  in the hills for our brethren to find, we might be able to direct them to the caves in the mountains- They would be secure there for a week or so, and we could send out some scouts with supplies. But this provisional/indestructible seal you speak of- it sound farfetched. . ."

            "Actually, I think I have a solution to that problem, sir. . ." The woman announced.  "I will need you to promise a fully-encompassing alliance with our brotherhood, though. . ."

            "The Shumi and the Hyenites have always shared a common goal and an uncommon bond. Please. . ." 

            "You know we would never desert you. . ." She murmured with genuine affection and trust. "I just needed to hear it from your lips, Elder. Now. . .here is what we'll do. . ."

            "Hey- I have a plan too!" The young male voice piped up.  It was greeted with a sigh and a chuckle.

            "I'm sure you do. . ."The female voice purred, leaking superiority. "Say- why don't you go explain your plan to the moombas outside. They've evolved, so they might actually understand it. You should probably let us to our mediocre efforts and delusions of usefulness. . ."

            "All right, all right. I get your point, Vesper. You don't have to be bitchy and sarcastic. But I do have a plan, you know!. . ."

            "Get out. . ." The woman, 'Vesper', barked.  Edea was sure she heard the young man jump in the air.  He quickly rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Hazel eyes wide as saucers, he bit his lip and stepped back a pace. Running a hand through his thick, chestnut hair he laughed and shrugged.  He was even younger than Edea expected- he looked and sounded about eighteen, but she somehow knew that he was probably closer to fifteen. Perhaps it was his obnoxious grin. Or maybe it was the way he blushed when he glanced at the minimal amount of cleavage she had showing.  In any case, the young man was hardly a man.

            "E. . .excuse me." He nodded politely and made his way around  Edea and Artisan to exit the hut.  Artisan took the opportunity to cough and step forward.

            "Elder, sir- There is a young lady here to see you. Artisan has brought her and her child to see Elder." 

            "Humans, Artisan?" The woman spoke. Artisan nodded.

            "Yes, Lady-Seneschal. Just like you. . ."

            "Well- Artisan. We will only be a moment." The Shumi Elder replied. "Perhaps you and our guests could wait outside until I am finished with Seneschal Trepe."

            "As you wish, Elder."  Artisan bobbed his head up and down and escorted Edea out-of-doors.

            Xu sat curled up with a moomba, basking in the bright warm that radiated from the sun stones.  The red fur was soft and ticklish and made her sneeze.

            "You're the best friend I've ever had. . ."She whispered. The moomba squeaked and licked her cheek.  Xu giggled and licked him back.

            "Hmmm. . .didn't your mother ever tell you not to lick a moomba?"

            Xu glanced up to see a VERY OLD boy standing above her.  She pouted.

            "No- and I'm sure my matron would say that it was fine. . ." She sniffed and went to lick the moomba's nose again, but hesitated.  "W. . why shouldn't I lick a moom-ba?"

            "I dunno. . .It's probably like licking a dog, with all that fur 'n stuff. It's probably got diseases or something." He shrugged.  Her eyes bugged out. The moomba, looking very indignant, scurried away.

            "You just scared away my friend!"  Xu announced angrily.  Rolling his eyes, he threw up his arm.

            "Friend? You can't even talk to it. C'mere- what's your name?"

            "Xu." She pouted.

            "Do you have a last name?"

            ". . .not anymore." She grunted and sat on the grass.  Taking a seat in front of her, the teenage boy crossed his legs under him and propped his chin up with his fist.

            "Me neither."

            "What's YOUR name?" Xu asked, picking at the grass.

            ". . .stupid squire."

            "Stoopid?  Your first name is stoooopid and your last name is squire?"  She asked with innocent awe. Shaking his head, he laughed and waved his hands.

            "No- that's just what they call me. My name is Martine.  Only one name too."

            "Isn't that a girls name?" She asked suspiciously. "I had a dolly named Martine, and I don't think she was named after you. . ."

            "Well, it may be a girl's name, but I ain't no girl. . ." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.  Behind them, the sound of a door opening and shutting caught their attention.

            "Matron matron!"  Xu cried out and ran over to her mother.

            "Xuey, what's wrong?"  Edea asked, casting a circumspect eye on the dark haired boy.

            "Nothing.  This is my friend Martine.  He has a girls name, but he's not a girl. . ."

            Standing, Martine held out his hand in greeting.

            "How do you do, Miss. . ."

            She took his strong hand.  "Edea. It's a pleasure."

            "Nu uh- the pleasure is all mine miss Edea." He grinned impishly.  She felt a blush creep over her cheeks and suddenly felt very foolish for mistrusting the boy. And even more foolish for blushing.  He ruffled Xu's hair and hooked his thumb in his belt. 

            "Matron- do moombas have 'diseases'?"  Xu asked innocently. Artisan sputtered and put his hands to his cheeks.

            "Diseases?  Diseases?!?  Why, moombas are proud and beautiful creatures!  Why would they be carrying diseases?"

            "But Martine said. . ." 

            "Heh heh- I didn't say nothin'. . ."Martine chuckled and ruffled her hair more furiously.  Edea raised an eyebrow.

            "Are you teaching my daughter bad things, Martine?"  She asked.  He responded with a vehement shake of his head.

            "No miss Edea- It's just that, when I first saw her, she was licking the moombas and I didn't think you'd like that much. . ."

            "And what is so wrong with. . ." Artisan's fierce reply was interrupted when the Elder's front door opened.

            "Thank you, eminence, for both your and your order's support in this matter."

            "Elder, we all want and need the same thing. It's the least we can do. I'll leave these instructions with you, and you have my PHS if you need to reach us." The woman stepped out into the light and there was an instant change of aura. Edea suddenly felt very small and very ugly.

            Standing at least a head above normal, the lady's strength and goodness were almost tangible. Though young, she was a woman as opposed to a girl- obviously mature and independent.  She had hair like molten gold- it flowed in shining waves over her shoulders and down her back.  Oceanic eyes complimented a peaches and cream complexion and was juxtaposed with luscious pink lips. She was lithe, yet voluptuous and was arrayed in white, floor length silk robes sporting gold and red crosses.  As the hem of the robes fluttered, Edea caught the glitter of metal, and at the woman's hip rested a gunblade in it's scabbard. The strap across her breast indicated the presence of another sword on her back, and it's hilt peeked out from behind her halo-like mane.

            Edea looked at her feet.

            "Thank you for your assistance, Seneschal. Please, send Cid and the rest of your order my regards."

            "Of course, Elder.  May Hyne bless this endeavor and protect your tribe in this time of plight and fear."  Grabbing the hilt of her gunblade with her left hand, she touched the red cross at her breast with her right. The Shumi bowed gracefully and put his large hands together. Artisan followed suit. . .as did little Xu, albeit awkwardly.  The Seneschal glanced down at the little girl and smiled.

            "Well. . .I didn't realize that Shumi evolved into precocious little girls." She grinned.  The elder chuckled. Edea blushed.

            "Actually- she was wondering earlier if she could become a moomba."  Edea spoke softly, overwhelmed by the greatness of this lady.  A rich alto laugh ripped through the Seneschal's body.

            "Perhaps she has the right idea. Sometimes I wish I were a moomba as well. . .they're so. . .joyous. . ."She ended thoughtfully. "Just like little girls.. . .Both cases are far more progressed than the rest of us. . ." Turning to Martine, she shook her head. "Martine, you silly dunce- you're standing in Elder's garden. Come on. . . Stupid squires. . ."

            "I told you they call me that." Martine whispered to Xu as he gingerly stepped out of the plot.

            "Don't forget silly dunce." Xu piped up  Growling, Martine made his way over to his companion.

            "Hyne's speed." Elder whispered as they left for the surface-bound elevator.  

            He then focused his undivided attention on the Edea and Xu.

            "Now- what can I do for you, miss. . ."

            "miss Edea and miss Xu, Elder." Artisan announced cheerfully.

            "Miss Edea.  . ." He nodded to Edea and patted Xu on the head. "And miss Xu. What can Elder do for you?"

            "We're going to Galbadia- can I take a moom-ba with me?"  Xu asked. Edea laughed and shook her head.

            "No, no. . .I'm sorry Elder. She means no disrespect to your. . .um. .. tribe. . ."

            "It's quite alright miss Edea, please continue. . ."

            "We, were actually just wondering if you had any means of helping us to get off this continent.  We. . .have been journeying for days and, after crossing the frozen straight by snowmachine, we entered your village in hopes that someone could help us. We are. . .in danger. . .great danger." She added for an extra dramatic kick.  But the Shumi shook his head.

            "Alas, miss Edea- we have only one ship and it is currently in Fisherman's Horizon. Because of Sorceress Adel's impending strike on our tribe, it will not be returning for several months. I. . am very sorry. On solution I can offer is that you and your child may remain with us until the attacks have subsided. The Hyenites and the Shumi have devised a plan to protect this village from the Empress.  But, Elder can offer no help to you if you wish to leave Trabia."

            "But there is a ship on the south bank."  Edea pleaded desperately. "Surely, you know who owns that vessel!"

            "Why, that is the Hyenite Seneschal's ship." Elder exclaimed.

            "Th. . ."  
            "The lady and gentleman who just left us. But they are on their way to Centra, and I doubt miss Edea and miss Xu would want to go. . ."

            "Are they leaving now or stopping?" Edea interrupted.

            "I am sure that they will be departing shortly."

            Edea thought about it for a moment, then grabbed her daughter's tiny hand.

            "Thank you Elder, Artisan.  Good luck with your. .. war. Take care. May Hyne. . .protect and. . .such. . ."

            Dragging her daughter along behind her, Edea ran to meet up with the 'Hyenite Seneschal'.

            However, she was confronted with the 'elevator' beforehand.

            "Hyne dammit- how does this thing work?" She cursed, searching through the sea of pulleys and levers.  Xu watched patiently as her Matron made a spectacle of herself.

            "Matron. .." Xu spoke.  Edea continued to frantically search through the mechanical mess.  "Matron. . ."

            "Xuey- sweetie- I'm a little busy right now. . ."  She continued to sift through the clutter.

            "But Matron. . ."

            "Not now, Xu. . ."

            With a sigh, Xu pushed her Matron onto the platform.  Taking a spot beside her, Xu grabbed a hold of the frantic woman's leg with one arm, took up a firm grasp on the extension ropes with her other, then kicked the switch located at the front of the lift.

            They shot up like a shumi bat out of shumi hell.

            Edea shrieked, Xu squealed.

They came to a jarring stop.

            "Yay!"  Xu giggled and hopped off.  Edea wished for death and sank to the ground.

            She definitely was becoming an old woman.

            "C'mon Matron! They're getting away!"  Xu cried out and ran towards the duo who were engaged in a conversation with the burly Shumi guards.  Regaining her composure and posture, Edea jogged down the path to join her daughter at Martine's side.

            "Hey- where's the "moom-bas"?" Martine asked. "I figured you were gonna slip one in your snowsuit or somethin'. . ."

            "Matron said no."  Xu huffed.  The young man grinned and shrugged. 

            "Ah well, what can you. . .Hey hey hey!"  He abandoned Xu for his partner, who was currently approaching the beauteous draw point.  "Vesper, Hyne- we don't have the money for. . ."

            "Shush, Martine.  Elder gave us the draw for free."  

            Edea watched in awe  as the noblewoman placed her hands inside the pulsating light. Suddenly, the energy swirls pulsated and blasted into her body.  Vesper's form shuddered for a moment, glowing a delicate purple, then returned to normal.

            "Wow."  Xu whispered. Edea could only nod her head.  Purring, the Seneschal returned to Martine's side.

            "Magic rush makes up for all those stupid vows I made as a rash teenager." She grinned. "No drug or spirit  or sexual atrocity in the world can match the high I get from junctioning ultima."  Laughing, she cuffed Martine in the back of the head. 

            "Can I have some?" He asked.

            "You have no guardian- how will you junction?" She asked simply. "I could cast it on you, but I'm sure you wouldn't really appreciate that. Now. .."  her tone turned serious. "I need you to do that thing Cid does to make me mad and limit, okay?"

            "Why do you need to limit?" He asked.  Xu and Edea just watched in  confusion and wonderment.

            "I'm going to cast Mighty Guard on the draw point, so Adel can't use the Ultima spell." She replied simply. Martine cocked his head.

            "Will that work?"

            "Yes. Now do it."  She ordered.  

            Shrugging, Martine walked over to his superior and grabbed a hold of her breasts.

            "Eeps!" Edea covered her daughter's eyes.

            Knocking the boy back, Seneschal Trepe  began to glow purple and blue. Blue electricity began to crackle around her and shoot from her form.  She held out her hands.

            "Mighty Guard."

            The force of the spell knocked Edea, Xu and Martine onto their backs. There was a pulsating luminosity, then the scene returned to normal.  Xu sat up.

            "Matron, what happened?" She asked.

            "I'm . . .not really sure, Xuey." Edea replied.  Martine brushed the gray clay off his trousers and swore.

            "It's a good thing I get to touch her breasts, 'cause the stuff I put up with. . .sheesh. ."

            "Are you quite finished?"  The Seneschal asked mildly. She appeared normal and unfazed.

            "Yeah, yeah yeah- Hyne, I'm glad I'm not your squire. . ."

            "As if Cid's any better. . ."  She chuckled  for a moment, then abruptly halted. She looked from Xu to Edea-she'd finally noticed the company. Biting her lip, she turned and faced the young mother. She met Edea's eyes.  Staring for a moment, she nodded.

            "You need to leave Trabia, don't you?"

            "Y. . yes." Edea gulped. "H. . .how?"

            "I see it in your eyes- you look hunted. I won't ask  about your pursuer,  for I'm sure we'll find that out on the way. We're going to Centra, though- and, in this instance I cannot drastically alter my plans. . ."

            "That's alright." Edea cut in. "There's a place there we can go- my family owns some property on the coast.  There's an old lighthouse. . .do you know that place?"

            "Of course," The older woman replied. "That is no problem."

            "But Matron- I thought we were going to Galbadia. . ."  Xu pouted. Edea put a finger to her daughter's lips.

            "And. . did you say you had a PHS?"  Edea asked.

            "Not on me- but I can send out a message for you when we get to the mainland."

            "Alright, thank you." A great weight was lifted off the mother's shoulders.  She extended her hand to the woman.  The Seneschal took Edea's hand and shook it.  A wave of trust and peace washed over Edea. She hadn't felt this peace since she'd left Galbadia almost four years ago.

            "I was once  Mrs. Antonyas Lynyyd- but now, I am only Edea."

            It should've been a risky move, but it wasn't.  Martine let out an uncomfortable whistle, but the Seneschal never took her eyes from Edea's.

            "I am Seneschal Vesper Trepe, and I vow that I will get you safely to the Centran shore, Edea. By Hyne, we will save you from your terrible place."

            The Great White Frigate set sail into the night, and, upon it, Edea and Xu slept as soundly as only the free can afford. 

                                                            **_ANTITHESIS_**


	3. Chapter 3 Beacon midattraction

**ANTITHESIS**

 © Briar Eve, Save those characters that belong to Squaresoft Inc.

**Chapter 3**

_Beacon mid-attraction_

            "How long will you run?"

            Edea woke to the Seneschal's voice. The question was posed quietly and rhetorically.

            "Until he is dead."

            Edea rose and leaned against the wall. The vigilant knight sat against the far wall, wrapped in hides similar to the ones little Xu had snuggly tucked around her tiny form. The child was absolutely cherubic in sleep. . .who could believe that this angelic creature had been brutally abused every day of her young life?

            "So. . .you didn't kill him. How unfortunate."  Vesper interrupted Edea's musings.  Edea just shook her head 'no'. "Well- I promise that your nightmare will end soon."  Vesper continued. "I will gut him myself, when the time comes. And it is imminent."

            "It. . ." Edea tried to wrap her mind around that fact. "Vesper? You're going to kill him?"

            "Would you mind if we did?" The elder woman asked softly. Edea's hands clenched at her sides.

            "I would mind if it were an honorable or swift death. . ." She hissed. Vesper chuckled darkly.

            "Then I will make it slow and painful. I will contradict my vows in this instance, for no one has the right to do the things he has done- to you, to your child, nor to the people of Esthar. My order will ensure that justice is served to those who are hungry for it."

            "The Hyenite order. . ." Edea whispered. The alien epithet rolled off her tongue and into the conversation.  Vesper nodded darkly and massaged her own neck.

            "That's correct. I am Seneschal of the order."

            "What. . .does that exactly mean?" Edea asked, feeling especially ignorant. She never claimed to be worldly, but she was embarrassed to reveal her inexperience and artlessness.  Vesper raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. . .I. . .probably should know, but I've lived a very sheltered, then very isolated life. . ."

            "No- actually, in fact, you really shouldn't know. Which is why I'm not going to tell you." Vesper responded.  Edea hung her head- her luxurious, dark tresses tumbled into her eyes and placed a silken barrier between the young woman and her social better. Realizing that she'd been a little tart in her statement, Seneschal Trepe flashed a brilliant smile and continued. "However- you may know that we are an organization working for the good of all peoples, of all nations. The leaders of our order promote peace and spirituality and speak the word of Hyne. . . they are truly wise and benevolent people. But. . .since I am not one of those leaders, I tend to give into justice through violent vengeance.  And. . .I will protect you, if you need it. So. . .be comforted." She stood and brushed herself off, glancing around the cabin. Her eyes fell on Xu. "Edea- I'm afraid that you'll most likely need our help. You have Antonyas' child. Which means you've stolen some of Adel's property. The man-goddess will most definitely seek to reclaim what is hers, and I'm sure Lynyyd's male-ego will need to be stitched and sewn- most likely with the fibers of your carcass."

            "Your metaphors are vile." Edea chuckled and stroked Xu's hair. "But she's not Lynyyd's child, and he knows it. I almost wish she was- then. . .at least he'd consider sparing her life. He. . .will revel in her death, even more than in mine. . ." 

            "I won't ask about the father, but it warms my heart to know they share no chromosomes." Vesper fell silent as Martine entered the room with a tray of rations.

            "Not much left. . ." He muttered wearily, passing the food and wine to the ladies.

            "Then I suggest you stop glutting yourself and tighten your belt- I know you're a growing boy, but it's not fair to anyone else if you continue to grow while we shrink."  Vesper downed a stainless-steal cup of wine. Rolling his eyes, he offered some crusty bread  and dried meats to Edea.

            "She has a witty remark for everything- I hear it's gonna get'er kicked out of the order. . ."

            "Your lack of wit is what's keeping you out in the first place." Vesper replied with yet another sharp remark. Edea had to giggle. Growling, the young man slunk against the wall beside Edea.

            "That's not true, y'know." He explained to the young Galbadian woman, chomping on stale bread. "You have to be eighteen to be officially inducted and have to go through five years of squirehood and a year of sponsoring. I still have two more years. . ."

            "Martine, you stupid thing- what would Cid say if he knew you tossing out secrets here there and everywhere?"

            The young squire fell silent, Vesper's admonishment obviously well-founded.  Edea choked down a gritty piece of jerky.

            "Who's Cid?"

            "He's a master Templar." Martine replied with a grin. "He's my mentor and and my sponsor- I've been training with him for three years and. . ."

            "Martine!" Vesper whipped her emptied steel cup at the chatty boy's head. He ducked out of instinct and the metal slapped against the wall with a ping.

            Little Xu stirred. . .but turned in her make-shift bed and stuck her thumb in between her lips and sighed.

            "Lookit whatchyou did, Vesper! You almost woke the kid up! I'm sure her matron wouldn't appreciate that. . ." Martine huffed. Ignoring the boy, Vesper turned to Edea.

            "Why 'matron'?"

            "Pardon me?" Edea asked, drowning her wine. The look on Vesper's face was intense and critical.

            "Why does she call you matron? You are her mother, aren't you? Is this her reasoning or yours? Surely a child should be able to address her creator properly. Doesn't it hurt you to hear her speak that cold label?" They met eyes. Edea shook her head.

            "Does it sound cold? I. . .don't mean it to be. It's just that. . ." She paused to gather her thoughts. "Antonyas always made fun of the way Xu called out to me- the way she said Mama and mother. It's beautiful, and I miss hearing her say it, but it's too distinct. Anyone who's been to the Lynyyd manor has heard Xu address me. It's easy enough to change a child's appearance, which we will do as soon as we get to an available location, but the mannerisms and inflections are ingrained, so. . .I thought that I could start to train her. . .us, really. . .with games. This make believe fantasy world will become who we are, but it'll take a little conditioning." Edea sighed. Vesper accepted the answer. "I remember, as a young child in Dollet, there was a woman with fifteen birth children and ten adopted. All the children in the neighborhood loved her and we called her matron because she took care of all of us. I. ..think she was a type of role-model for me. So. . .I took on that title. I. . hope I can live up to it."

            "Well. ..any woman willing to pump out fifteen watermelon sized social-drains through a passage the diameter of a toothbrush is definitely brave. So you have something in common. . ." Vesper murmured ironically. Martine rolled his eyes.

            "Wow. . comments like that make me glad that you took a vow of chastity. I'd honestly feel bad for any fruity, social-drain that you produced."

            Vesper ignored Martine's comment and continued to nibble at her tastless rations. An odd silence fell over the lot.

            "We. . .should reach the coast by mid-day." Vesper announced, slicing through the eerie silence. "We'll drop you off at the lighthouse like we promised, and, if you need to, I'll send a message out for you when Martine and I return home. Is this adequate?"

            "Yes-perfect. Thank you." Edea replied quietly, stroking Xu's bangs from her forehead.

            "Vesper- why don't we just bring them with us to the  Temple?" Martine interjected thoughtfully. "Y'know, there's plenty of room, and they can contact whoever from there and. ..oh."  The stupid squire bit his lip nervously and fell silent all of a sudden. It was easy for Edea to deduce why by glancing at Vesper's enraged face.

            "You really are a dunce- aren't you? Don't you think I would've offered if I didn't know that Seto would skin me? I mean- I like to piss him off as much as the next knight, but, hell Martine, I know that the combination of his diatribes/lecture and hours of forced meditation would drive me to suicide. Cid's taken the brunt of his blows for the last few stupid things I've done- I can't ask him to handle yet another of Seto's furious backlashes. Edea. . .I'm sorry that we can't extend. . ."

            "No, Vesper. You've already done so much for us." Edea interrupted quickly. She knew they would simply be a burden. They were a burden to themselves already. "Besides, I would really like to check on the old lighthouse- I haven't been there since before my father passed away. And I've been telling Xu nostalgic stories about the place- I wouldn't want to disappoint her now. . ."

            "No. You wouldn't." The Seneschal agreed, nodding sagely. "She's a very strong-minded and opinionated little girl, strangely enough. And, truly, she deserves all the happiness in the world. . . no matter how small and insignificant it may seem to others."  Vesper stood, arching her lean back like cat and placing a delicate hand to her yawning mouth. "Well- I suppose I should get some sleep. Martine-make sure the ladies are provided for, okay? Then I want you to go check on the captain and bring him some tea. The poor man's barely caught a wink since we left the Shumi commune, and I doubt he'll rest before Centra. Get him some caffeine before he impales himself on the steering wheel spikes. Those things are a little dangerous." Yawning again, the beautiful knight waved and ascended the stairs leading from the hold to the main deck. Martine raised an eyebrow in Edea's general direction.

            "Do. . .you ladies need anything?" He winked twice.  Groaning internally, Edea waved him off.

            "No, Martine, but thank you. Now. . .why don't you get some rest yourself. You're absolutely the dead walking tonight. You weren't even trying to hold your own against Vesper's wit. I was a little disappointed with the repartee this evening."

            Martine grinned and scratched his head. "Yeah- y'know. I just don't function real well when I'm hungry. And, frankly, all this boat food makes me nauseous. You'd think that woman would'a stuffed some chocolate or sweets somewhere to sate her PMS or somethin', but she's such a well oiled-machine that she has no need! I know- I've searched every friggin crack 'n cranny of the whole boat. No Need. Of  chocolate! Hell! I'm craving so bad, I'm just gonna glut myself when we get back to the Temple. I'm so hungry. . ." He moaned, holding his stomach. Edea chuckled.

            "If I had anything, I'd lend a hand. But I don't even have a sugar cube, Martine. I'm very sorry."

            "That's okay. .."The boy sniffled, rubbing his stomach. "I'm just gonna go to bed and dream of it. It's a bit of a tease, but at least I'll be unconscious. Good night." He waved and jogged up the narrow stairway.  Edea curled up against Xu, her rambunctious angel, and fell into a heavenly sleep

*~*~*

            "Matron, oh, matron! Look! There it is! Oh! It's so big and beautiful!" Xu squealed, pointing a quivering finger at the tall, white column glistening in the late-morning sun. Edea had to admit that the lighthouse was a sight for sore, tired eyes.

            "You're right, Xuey." She acknowledged. "That's the lighthouse my father helped build when he was young, and he would bring my sister and I here so we could look in the telescope and swim in the ocean. We didn't come very often, because it was so far away, but. . .I did. . .do. . .love it here."

            "Then I will too." Xu spoke cogently.

            "Now. . .will you have everything you need?" Vesper interrupted, suddenly appearing from the hold.  Edea nodded a response.

            "Yes. There's a water purifier in the basement as well as a cold cellar full of non perishables and canned goods. We stocked up just in case there was ever an emergency with a passing ship. Luckily, there never was and there's still a significant hoard."

            "And clothing- you have enough?" Vesper asked, glancing over at the little bundle of joy who was still scurrying around in her turquoise snow-suit and ratty galoshes. Edea nodded again.          

            "There's extra there too. Once we get to Galbadia, I'll finalize our identity makeover."

            "Yes, and about Galbadia. . ."Vesper produced a pad of paper and a blue, ball point pen. "I need you to write down all the vital information concerning your transmission. Names, title, number, message, et cetera. . ." The blonde Seneschal handed the Galbadian girl the materials. Edea scrawled down as much information as she possibly could.

            "I. . .don't know the number. In fact. . .I'm not even sure where she is right now. . ."

            "Great." Vesper groaned teasingly. "Who is this?"

            "My sister, Rose. . no. . .I'm pretty sure she's calling herself. . .let's see If I've gotten this right. . Evana Bo-cha-skee-ya. . .It's something like that."Edea added hurriedly."But. . .she's in the Galbadia armed forces, so you can reach her through them."

            "Alright." Edea handed Vesper her note, which the knight read carefully. "So. . .You need her to somehow send a vessel to come and pick you up, quietly. . ."

            "Our family has ship- It's fairly old, but Rose knows how to pilot it and she could get here in less than a week."

            "All right. . .So. . ."Vesper folded the paper meticulously and stuffed it in her belt sachel. " You're sure that you'll be alright? I'm feeling a little uneasy about this. . .maybe I should leave Martine with you."

            "Yes!"

            "No!"

            Xu squealed in delight and Martine shouted in protestation. Vesper chuckled.

            "Someone has an admirer. . ."

            "Vesper, sod off. . ." Martine stuck his tongue out.

            "Don't worry about us," Edea inserted. "We'll be okay out here, as long as that message goes out. I never mentioned this place to Antonyas, so we should be safe. . ."

            Vesper was obviously unsure of the idea, but, since there were very few options available, she accepted Edea's explanation and checked the life boat for the duo.

            "It's solid and the sea's calm. We'll stand by just to ensure that you get to the shore. We can't get any closer on this shoreline."

            "I understand. . ." Edea whispered softly.

            "Edea. . ."

            "Thank you so much Vesper. You. . .saved our lives." Edea's amber eyes met Vesper's cerulean ones. "And I don't think I'll ever be able to forget you. . ."

            "Edea- I'm quite sure we'll meet again. This world is much cozier than people give it credit. But, so farewell, for now- you are an amazing young woman, and your child is a jewel in the rough." Seneschal Vesper Trepe bowed low. "May Hyne bless you and your child in this endeavor and protect you from your plaguing demons."

            "Thank you, Seneschal." Edea bowed gracefully in acceptance of the blessing.

            "It's all ready, Edea." Martine announced, securing the last pulley.

            "Keep the boat, Edea. . .just in case." Vesper whispered.  The Galbadian nodded gently as she picked up her wriggling package and secured them both in the dinghy.

            "Thanks again. . ."

            "Stop it." Vesper interrupted with a smile. "Take care of yourselves."

            "We will." Chimed Xu. Then turning to Martine, she giggled mercilessly." Byeeee stoopid squire. . ."

            "Bye squirt- I hope you turn into a moom-ba some day." Martine ruffled her hair.

            "Don't encourage her. . ."Edea rolled her eyes.

            "bye miss Edea- come visit, y'hear?" Martine winked. It was Vesper's turn to roll her eyes.

            "Vesper. . ."

            ". . .So long."

            The ship was lowered to the rippling surface of the gray-green sea. Edea pulled at the mechanism and instantly the small boat skidded across the water toward the land. The far flung sea spray was so white and thick that she couldn't even catch a last glimpse of the only friends she'd known in six years.

Had she been a weaker person, she would've shed a tear.


End file.
